A Trekkie's Tale Cyberdyne Edition
by Shinkarom
Summary: Mary Sue is hired by Cyberdyne Systems. What her life would be like now?


"It's wonderful , breathtaking, amazing, I have never had seen such a beautiful building," thought Mary Sue, standing before the entrance to Cyberdyne Systems. "Here I am, and everything starts from the beginning."

Mary Sue was assigned to be the second engineer in the company, having almost as much authority as the first engineer Dr. Miles Dyson. And she could do nothing about it. In every setting she visited, Mary Sue had only one scenario of events: she would get a very high position, be treated like a princess, save everyone and then die. After that she would be resurrected in the new setting, with the same scenario. And everything because of one person. He called himself The Task Manager. He said that Mary Sue will be punished for her pride by perfection. Now she had learned her lesson fully, but the punishment did not stop. "Well, let's live this year to the fullest."

"What are you thinking about, Miss?" Mary Sue did not notice Mr. Dyson, standing there with a stretched hand.

"I'm just thinking that… it's unfair, that someone has everything, while someone else has nothing." It was Mary Sue who got everything at the cost of other people, who could deserve that situation more .

"You're saying the flawless Commie philosophy. Let me show you our firm, and you'll see that we honestly earn our money."

And so began her first working day. Dyson let her live in his house and introduced to his wife and two small children. They were kind enough to not to consider their guest a talentless upstart, whom she really was and admitted that fact.

With amazement Mary Sue discovered that she loved microelectronics. She could spend many hours using Dyson's computer to design CPUs. For the first three months the young (she was only eighteen; Mary Sue reassured herself with the thought that Juliet was nearly thirteen when she became a lead in a love story, and that one of founders of Cyberdyne was young too) girl conquered the hearts of most personnel, although she suspected that most of them were insincere.

And then she smoothly came to the second phase: the trouble. Dyson (or Miles, how he kindly permitted her to refer to him) decided to show her Object #1 and Object#2. Mary Sue stared at the cube and the hand and asked:

"If the project is so secret, why me? Why did you let me into it? There are many talented people in the company. "

"All America waits impatiently for our discoveries, and we must not let it down. You are the brainiest, the most cyber-dynamical person in our entire firm. So I thought that we could achieve some results together. You have one more advantage: integrity. We need loyal people more than gifted ones."

That's how Mary Sue got involved in what would be named Skynet later. She understood that all the previous knowledge was just baby talk compared to this really tough nut.

For the next six months Mary Sue was working at the project and got something that may be called a breakthrough. And then the phase three started: the dangerous trouble. In the company there was a chain of strange murders. Mary Sue had no other choice than to work on solving the mystery. After one month of solving Mary Sue was close to the answer, and the murderer had killed another seven people. When she met the murderer head-to head, the girl was shocked: the murderer was the sister of Dyson's wife, the woman who often visited them

But that was not the most shocking news. She learned that she was the indirect cause for those murders. The woman was very sensitive to injustice, and when Mary Sue suddenly rose up like a star, Elissa's back of the camel got broken. She started to kill the people who climbed up the career ladder too fast, not always bothering to check the facts. But she'd never kill Mary Sue, had not she stand in her way.

"Do you have anything to say before your death?" asked the murderer.

"Only one thing, Ellie, only one thing. It was not my fault."

After killing the biggest offender in her list, Elissa Simmons shot herself.

Miles Dyson stood with his family near Mary Sue's tomb. No one else came to the funeral.

"I must commemorate her, she gained my respect."

The next brand of CPUs produced by Cyberdyne was named "Magnolia" for Mary Sue's favourite flower. And every week the family of Miles Dyson turned on the dictaphone with Mary Sue reciting her favourite verses…

P.S. "Wow, this ship is awesome." thought Mary Sue, as she stepped on the bridge of the Enterprise. "Here I am, the youngest lieutenant in the fleet. The attempt #122, and everything starts from the beginning."

Mary Sue hoped that everything is all right in Cyberdyne, because now she had other concerns.


End file.
